L'enfer, c'est les autres
by noicz
Summary: Qu'est-ce l'enfer ? Natsuki vous dira que c'est les autres. Quant à Shizuru, elle serait d'avis à penser que c'est sa propre vie. Mais Natsuki est peut être un peu perdue dans son monde et Shizuru un peu perdue dans sa vie. [Univers alternatif]
1. L'Enfer, c'est les autres

_Voici une très courte fiction (une dizaine de chapitres de 1000 à 2000 mots tout au plus) mais bon, pour compenser les posts seront rapides._

_Rated T+ pour le départ mais ca peut évoluer (comment ca T+ n'existe pas ?)._

_Après comme d'hab', Mai Hime est la propriété de Sunrise, le titre celui de Jean-Paul Sartre (citation extraite de la pièce __Huis-Clos__) et l'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif (le notre en faite)._

_Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter._

…

**L'enfer, c'est les autres.**

Natsuki vérifia une dernière fois la liste de produit qui s'affichait devant elle, la main posée sur la souris d'ordinateur, le curseur en attente sur sa confirmation d'achat.

_Savon, déodorant, pâtes, bières, fruits et légumes…_Elle se doutait de n'avoir rien oublié, mais elle préférait être prudente. Hors de question de refaire venir deux fois de suite le livreur.

_Conserves, eau, jus de fruits, produits d'entretien, ampoule de rechange …_Son index sur la roulette, elle laissa défiler ses acquisitions.

Non, rien ne manquait. A part peut-être…Avec un soupire amusé, elle cliqua sur l'onglet _jeux, vidéo, consoles_, passa rapidement sur les offres de MMORPG et autres pour enfin s'arrêter sur la page convoitée.

Un autre soupir, cette fois-ci teinté d'amertume et elle jeta un regard vers le fond de son spacieux loft où attendait sa Ducati. Faire de la moto lui manquait terriblement et s'amuser sur des logiciels de simulations n'était qu'un vain palliatif.

Il y avait une certaine ironie dans cette situation : elle avait une moto, l'envie d'en faire et pourtant…Un dernier soupir de résignation et elle valida le jeu, l'ajoutant à son panier avant de confirmer ses achats.

Elle referma sa page, ouvrit sa boîte mail, pas de message et lança une playliste.

Il était presque deux heures du matin mais Natsuki n'avait pas sommeil, trop habituée à vivre avec des horaires décalés. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, étira ses membres engourdis et jeta un regard autours d'elle.

« Du sport. »

Elle dit à voix haute et comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, elle avait cette drôle d'impression, l'impression que soudain il y avait encore un peu de vie chez elle.

_Un peu de sport_, elle opina en considérant le banc de musculation et le tapis de course placés sous la mezzanine. _Un peu de sport, une douche et si ca ne suffit pas…_ elle rigola, en silence, avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. _Si ca suffit pas, un bon verre de Super Nikka et direction la planche à dessin._

Quelques unes de ses esquisses tapissaient les murs de son loft. Des ouvrages qu'elle réalisait quand son métier lui en laissait le temps. C'est-à-dire pas souvent. De toute façon, elle trouvait que ses derniers dessins manquaient singulièrement d'originalité. Son travail d'illustratrice avait au moins le mérite de stimuler son imagination. Un bon coup de crayon, un respect scrupuleux du cahier des charges et une rigueur dans les dates de rendus.

Et voila le tour était joué.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers son frigo. Vide. Et elle ne serait livrée que le lendemain soir. C'était de sa faute, il fallait toujours qu'elle attende le dernier moment pour se décider à faire ses courses. Mais le problème, si elle pouvait le nommer ainsi, était qu'elle n'aimait pas la présence du livreur. Alors Natsuki retardait à chaque fois cette corvée.

Elle râla quand même pour la forme et tendit la main pour attraper la dernière cannette de bière.

_Non_, elle s'intima. _Tu as dit du sport._

Demi-tour. Elle quitta l'espace cuisine, se dévêtit durant sa marche, laissant derrière elle une trainé de vêtement. Un instant d'hésitation, et elle revint sur ses pas, ramassant et pliant son linge. _De l'ordre, la base de toute chose._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait enfilé son survêtement et commençait ses étirements.

_Une heure d'exercice, une douche, un whisky et au lit avec un bouquin_. Son envie de dessiner était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle s'assit sur le banc et débuta ses premières tractions. Pour les arrêter aussitôt. _Douleur musculaire._ Elle jura dans sa tête, et se dirigea vers son plan de travail. Boite de Vicodin. Un seul cachet. _Merde…_ Elle fixa le médicament d'un air peu avenant. _Croissez et multipliez !_ Pas de miracle en vue et elle laissa échapper un grognement de dépit.

_Dommage, pas de sport ce soir._ Elle repartit dans la cuisine. Une dose de whisky pour accompagner son cachet. Et direction son ordinateur.

Connexion sur le site de sa pharmacie. Enregistrement sur son compte. Renouvellement de son ordonnance. Et voila, elle sera livrée le lendemain matin à la première heure.

…

Shizuru saisit délicatement son portable. 6h30. Et geignit de consternation : avait-elle réellement dormi cette nuit là ? Qu'importe, elle était déjà en retard.

Doucement, elle repoussa les couvertures, attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Elle essaya de ne pas croiser son reflet aux yeux hagard de fatigue et se contenta d'une rapide douche. _Encore une dure journée qui s'annonce…_

Quelques gouttes de Collyre pour rendre son regard moins vitreux, un bon coup de fond de teint et enfin deux aspirines et trois gélules de vitamine C en complément d'un thé corsé, et ca ira nettement mieux après.

Enfin, pour le thé, elle devait encore attendre d'arriver à son travail.

Faisant fi de ce désagrément, elle réajusta son chemisier, lissa les plis de sa jupe et noua ses cheveux châtains en un chignon sévère arrangeant au passage sa frange avant de ressortir discrètement de la pièce d'eau.

« Tu…tu pars déjà ? »

Pas si discrètement que ca finalement.

« Je dois aller travailler. »

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face hocha la tête, visiblement déçue.

« Tu me rappellera ?

\- Non. » La réponse abrupte déstabilisa un instant son interlocutrice. Une conquête d'une nuit dont elle se souvenait déjà plus du nom. Ce n'était pas très délicat, mais Shizuru était en retard.

« J'y vais. »

Elle la dépassa sans un regard, happa son sac à main, sa veste et sorti de l'appartement. Automatiquement, elle s'alluma une cigarette, frissonnant dans la fraicheur automnale.

_Maintenant, reste à savoir où je suis…_

.

Il était presque huit heures quand Shizuru arriva enfin à la clinique. Elle entra dans le secteur pharmacologie, salua rapidement ses collègues déjà en poste avant de se diriger dans l'arrière salle.

« Tu as de la chance, Suzushiro-san ne sera pas là ce matin.» Reito, son chef d'équipe, semblait l'attendre.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Kanzaki-han, il me reste exactement deux minutes pour enfiler ma blouse et me faire un thé. » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire innocent. Mais sa candeur ne prenait plus avec son supérieur.

« Tu as encore le tampon de la boite de nuit sur ta main. Ca ne fait pas très sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ca partira avec un peu de dissolvant.

\- Et pour tes cernes ? Vraiment Fujino, tu es un bon élément mais ton dernier semestre…Avec la vie que tu mènes, tes notes dégringolent et tu es de moins en moins performante. Tu vas ruiner ton internat et ta carrière si tu continues comme ca. »

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pas vraiment dans l'état de se soucier de son futur avec son début de migraine et sa fatigue lancinante. Elle ouvrit son vestiaire et sortit sa blouse.

« Non, pas d'analyse pour toi ce matin. » Elle arrêta son geste, se tourna vers son employeur.

« Tu me licencies ?

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Va à la pharmacie et occupe-toi des livraisons de la matinée, ca te fera prendre un peu l'air. Et profite-en pour passer chez toi changer de tenue avant de revenir ici. »

…

Natsuki se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne carabiné. Alcool et analgésique n'avaient jamais fait un très bon ménage, elle le savait. Mais elle savait également que c'était toujours un remède efficace contre ses douleurs et ses insomnies.

Elle vida les restes de la boite de café dans un filtre et lança sa cafetière.

Un verre d'eau à la main, elle ralluma son ordinateur et consulta ses mails. Hormis la pub, elle en avait deux. Un de son client actuel pour lui confirmer le virement de son salaire. L'autre, d'une édition littéraire qui lui proposait d'illustrer un livre pour enfant.

_Pourquoi pas…_

Une douche, un café et après elle analyserait correctement cette offre.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait dans sa cuisine, un mug de café brulant dans une main et une liasse de papier dans l'autre.

_Un projet intéressant, bien payé…En plus je connais déjà les éditeurs…_

Un coup contre sa porte interrompit ses pensées. Natsuki secoua la tête. Le vent, le craquement du bois rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture, quand le coup redoubla d'intensité.

Les mains moites, Natsuki reposa sa tasse. Pas de panique. Il suffisait juste qu'elle se taise et l'importun finirait bien par s'en aller à un moment ou un autre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les pulsations affolées de son cœur. _Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique._

« Kuga Natsuki ? »

Elle manqua de s'évanouir.

.

.

.


	2. L'enfer, c'est la solitude

**L'enfer, c'est la solitude. **

.

L'adresse en main, Shizuru regardait l'allée qui serpentait devant elle.

Elle était dans une résidence pavillonnaire en banlieue de Tokyo. Vingt minutes par le Yurikamome et encore dix minutes de marche à pieds pour atteindre sa destination.

Un quartier plutôt luxueux même si la maison qui lui faisait face était à l'évidence abandonnée.

Pas de portail, juste une allée en terre battue bordée d'une pelouse qui n'avait pas dû voire l'ombre d'une tondeuse depuis bien longtemps. Cette baraque avait tout l'air d'être un ancien atelier aux murs décrépit qui avait été, en son temps, emménagé.

Coincée entre des villas du dernier modernisme, elle jurait dans ce paysage urbain.

Shizuru hésita un instant à téléphoner à son supérieur pour lui confirmer l'adresse. Avant de se raviser. _De toute façon maintenant que je suis là…_Elle s'avança dans le jardin, atteignant le porche vitrée.

Le nom de _Natsuki Kuga_ y était inscrit sur la porte. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse.

Indécise, sa main se posa sur la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit sur un espace aussi vide et délaissé que le jardin. _Et_ _maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je rentre ou je me contente de déposer les médicaments sur le seuil ?_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son sachet. Une boite d'analgésique et une autre d'anxiolytique. Impossible de les laisser dehors.

Avec résignation, elle pénétra dans la véranda et frappa une nouvelle fois.

Pas de réponse.

« Kuga Natsuki ? » Elle tenta sans plus de succès. _Reito se serait-il moqué de moi ?_ Elle mit son oreille contre le bois, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit.

« Kuga Natsuki ? Vous pouvez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait ? Je suis Shizuru Fujino de la clinique Suzushiro. J'ai votre ordonnance. »

Un silence. Puis une voix, rauque et confuse :

« Dans le sas. »

Shizuru crut un instant avoir rêvé mais la voix reprit, à peine plus forte :

« A cotés de la porte. Y a un sas. Laissez-les dedans.

\- Je dois d'abord m'assurer que vous êtes bien Natsuki Kuga. » Shizuru contra, davantage par jeu que par conscience professionnelle : l'ordonnance était renouvelable, cette femme était donc une patiente de la clinique. Et si Reito l'avait envoyé pour cette livraison c'est qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de problème.

Elle attendit donc patiemment une réponse qui tarda à venir.

« S'il vous plait. Laissez-les et allez-vous-en.

\- Ouvrez cette porte, et je partirai. »

Encore un silence.

« Je…je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Shizuru plaisanta. Il suffit juste de tourner la poignée vous savez ?

\- Partez. »

Malgré le timbre altéré par l'angoisse, la voix était mortellement sérieuse. En un instant, l'amusement de la jeune femme se transforma en une culpabilité naissante. La personne derrière cette porte était probablement souffrante, peut être handicapée et elle…elle soupira, dépitée. _Tu as été une fois de plus une très vilaine fille, Shizuru._

Son regard descendit vers le bas cotés de la porte où effectivement une grande trappe se découpait du mur. Une affichette y était collée :

_En cas de livraison laissez les colis._

_Pas la peine de sonner._

Elle ouvrit donc l'accès, déposa le colis et referma le ventail. De l'autre coté du mur, elle entendit le cliquetis d'un verrou, puis le bruissement du sachet en papier quitter le sas.

_Elle aurait au moins pu me remercier…_

…

Sa pendule murale affichait 16h30. Et Natsuki avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait passé quasiment toute sa journée assise au sol, enserrant frénétiquement son sac de médicament. Elle avait à peine osé respirer durant la première heure, et le reste de sa journée s'était étiolée dans une sorte de léthargie angoissée.

Quelqu'un avait été devant chez elle.

Quelqu'un qui lui avait adressé la parole et pire ! Avait essayé d'entrer.

A cette pensée, elle sentit une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur l'envahir tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir se faire une fois de plus la malle.

_Non, non et non ! Du calme ! Cette femme est partie !_

Elle ouvrit le sac, hésitant entre Vicodin et Effexor. Son choix se porta finalement sur l'analgésique. Deux cachets et elle se releva, fébrile. Elle enfila un survêtement et alluma son tapis de course.

Courir lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Un moyen de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne sentir plus que son corps.

Avant, elle se souvenait d'aller courir en forêt, tout les dimanches matins. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait une voix, sournoise, lui susurrait qu'il lui serait facile de décider un beau jour d'enfourcher sa moto, rejoindre Nagano et rouler jusqu'au plateau de Lizuna. Là, elle aurait tout le loisir de faire son jogging prés du lac. A midi, elle commanderait des nouilles de sarrasins et puis elle passerait son après midi à crobarder les touristes et les couples d'amoureux aux pieds des cerisiers en fleurs.

_C'est beau de rêver, hein ?_

Elle augmenta sa vitesse de course, goba un autre cachet. Sachant qu'elle n'arrêterait qu'une fois qu'elle serait au bord de l'épuisement.

…

19h50 et Shizuru ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de sa situation.

Trois jours après cette curieuse livraison, elle se retrouvait de nouveau devant la maison de cette étrange femme, Natsuki Kuga.

Aucun médicament à procurer pourtant et Shizuru se soupçonnait de développer une curiosité malsaine envers cette patiente.

_Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? _Elle se sermonna, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour. Mais la réponse s'imposa cruellement dans son esprit : non, elle n'avait décidément rien de mieux à faire. A moins que part _mieux_, elle entendait rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche, faire la tournée de bar et autre night club avant de finir sa nuit avec une femme qu'elle abandonnerait dès le lever du jour.

Un moyen comme un autre de pallier à sa solitude.

C'est peut être ca qui l'intéressait au fond : cette femme devait être bien plus seule qu'elle. Et puis elle devait s'excuser de son comportement…Un pathétique prétexte, elle en avait conscience. Mais après tout, elle avait également conscience qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Avec une détermination retrouvée, elle traversa la loggia et toqua à la porte.

.

.

.

**NA :** _Le Yurikamome est une ligne de métro aérienne qui dessert Tokyo._

_Le Super Nikka que boit Natsuki est un très bon whisky japonais et plutôt populaire dans le pays._


	3. L'enfer, c'est l'imprevu

_Merci pour les comm'! en espérant que la suite vous plaise._

_._

**L'enfer, c'est l'imprévu.**

On avait frappé à la porte.

Natsuki baissa le volume de sa musique et reposa son stylet au cotés de sa tablette graphique. Son regard se vrilla aussitôt sur la boite d'Effexor, posée à proximité de la bouteille de _Super Nikka_.

« Kuga-han? C'est Shizuru Fujino… »

Malgré son angoisse croissante, elle ressentit un certain réconfort.

Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, trois jours auparavant. Et elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Peut être au prix d'une des pires journées de sa vie, mais elle s'en était sortie. Et c'était l'essentiel.

Elle se leva, fixant l'entrée. Essayant d'imaginer qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait derrière. Qu'en dehors des murs de sa maison, le monde n'existait pas.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Elle était en sécurité, personne ne pouvait rentrer, elle le savait. C'est elle qui avait le contrôle. C'est elle qui décidait si elle engageait ou pas la conversation.

« S'il vous plait. »

Avec précipitation, elle attrapa son flacon, versa deux gélules dans sa paume en répandant maladroitement le reste de la boîte sur son plan de travail.

« Je venais juste pour m'excuser…

\- Vous excusez ?! » Natsuki sursauta au son de sa propre voix et elle devina que ca avait dû être pareille pour l'intruse.

« Vous excusez ? reprit-elle avec un regain de confiance. Vous revenez me déranger pour vous excuser de m'avoir importunée, c'est ca ? »

Un rire clair lui répondit :

« Oui, c'est idiot j'avoue. »

Natsuki s'était rapprochée de la porte. Elle contrôlait la situation, cette femme était désolée et elle allait repartir. Aucun problème, elle pouvait gérer ca.

« Dite quelque chose, s'il vous plait. »

Dans un reflexe, Natsuki bondit en arrière, le cœur affolé et tremblante de panique.

« Vous…vous pouvez partir s'il vous plait ? »

Elle discerna un léger bruit sur le ventail, la jeune femme devait s'y être adossée. Puis un froissement de tissu suivit du craquement d'un briquet. Un instant de silence, et elle entendit le souffle d'une inspiration. Elle était entrain de fumer sur le seuil de sa maison.

« Je vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de fumer chez moi.

\- Vous pouvez sortir et m'en empêcher. La femme rétorqua, taquine.

\- C'est comme ca que vous présentez vos excuses ? »

Elle perçut un nouveau rire.

« Vous acceptez mes excuses ?

\- Oui ! » Elle avait presque crié et la femme ria de plus belle.

« Ecoutez, Natsuki reprit plus doucement, j'ai vraiment rien contre vous, mais disons que je suis…malade, en quelque sorte.

\- Vous êtes agoraphobe, c'est ca ? Vous savez je suis toute seule, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- C'n'est pas vraiment de l'agoraphobie. » Elle se tut, considérant un instant les deux pilules dans le creux de sa main.

« Je suis anthropophobe. C'est…

\- Vous avez peur des autres. » L'inconnue termina sa phrase dans un soupir et Natsuki enfourna les médicaments dans sa bouche.

Il y eut un silence dérangeant avant que la jeune femme reprenne la parole, avec douceur :

« D'habitude, quand je blesse ou offense involontairement une demoiselle, j'essaie de me faire pardonner en l'invitant au restaurant. Mais avec vous, je me doute que ce ne sera pas possible. »

Natsuki se surprit à esquisser un sourire. Cette Fujino était vraiment entêtée.

« Alors, ce que je peux faire c'est appeler un traiteur. On sera livrée en quelques minutes et puis je vous ferai passer les plats par le sas. Vous, vous serez à l'intérieur, moi je resterai dehors et on pourra continuer à faire connaissance. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Ce soir ? Natsuki hésita.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois… » Elle discerna le bruit des pas s'éloignant de sa porte. Il y avait eut de la déception, peut être même de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix.

« Attendez ! » Les pas se stoppèrent.

« Pas ce soir mais disons, demain soir ? A la même heure ? Il faut juste que je m'habitue à cette idée.

\- Ca me convient. A demain dans ce cas Kuga-han.

\- Oui, Fujino-san. »

Le front appuyé contre sa porte, Natsuki riait presque.

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'elle avait eu en cinq ans.

…

Une plainte alanguie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans la courte chevelure sombre.

_Comment s'appelle cette fille déjà ?_

Encore un gémissement et l'esprit de Shizuru prit le large quelques instants, tentant de se souvenir du nom de la jeune femme qui s'affairait entre ses jambes.

_Tamari ?_

Une rencontre fortuite à la sortie d'un bar. L'allure de sa future conquête l'avait d'abord intriguée, dérangée. C'était quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? N'était-elle donc pas au courant que les années 80 étaient belles et bien finies ? Cependant il y avait eut quelque chose dans son regard, une assurance folle, qui l'avait finalement séduite. Enfin, suffisamment pour passé une nuit en sa compagnie

_Tamao, peut-être ?_

Les mains de l'inconnue quittèrent ses anches, glissèrent sur ses cuisses en griffant sensuellement sa peau. Davantage par habitude que par réel plaisir, Shizuru suivit le rythme des caresses infligées.

« Tomoe… »

Elle se souvint finalement et un soupir de contentement fit écho au prénom. La jeune femme dut se méprendre sur ses intentions car Shizuru la sentit remonter le long de son corps pour faire courir sa langue sur son ventre, savourant sa peau, avant de s'attaquer avec avidité à la pointe érigée de ses seins.

_Au moins, mon corps y trouve son compte… _la jeune médecin constata avec un certain amusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier le moment, non pas que cette Tomoe s'y prenait mal, au contraire, mais Shizuru avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant. Que ce n'était pas _ca _qu'elle cherchait.

Un instant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle pensa à la signification de _tomoe_.

« C'est étrange… » elle murmura d'une voix rauque et sa compagne, abandonnant son cou, lui répondit sur le même ton :

« De quoi ?

\- Ton prénom…_tomoe_…c'est aussi un symbole…pour un vortex, un tourbillon… »

Une paire de lèvres vint faire taire ses explications confuses. Puis un rire altéré par le désir.

« C'est toi qui est bizarre comme nana.

\- Peut-être… »

_C'est juste que ca résume bien ma vie …_

_._

_._

_._


	4. L'enfer, c'est l'habitude

_Merci pour les reviews et voilà la suite._

**L'enfer, c'est l'habitude**

_._

Le sac du traiteur à la main, Shizuru cogna brièvement à la porte.

Un instant d'attente, et elle se surprit à arranger sa tenue, passant une main dans sa frange. _A quoi bon _? _Tu crois réellement qu'elle va t'ouvrir ?_

« Fujino-san ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir face à l'anxiété presque palpable dans ces simples mots.

« Le diner est prêt ! lança-elle avec un entrain qu'elle espérait communicatif.

\- Dans le sas. Enfin je veux dire, ouvrez le sas. Je vous ai mis de quoi vous assoir. »

Avec amusement, la jeune femme ouvrit l'accès pour y découvrir un zabuton, un plaid et une lanterne.

« _Ökini_, c'est adorable, Natsuki-han. »

Aucune réponse, et elle se contenta de faire passer par la trappe un plateau et une petite bouteille de saké.

« J'ai commandé chez un restaurant traditionnel. J'espère que cela te convient ?

\- Parfait. »

Le jeune médecin sentit une nouvelle fois ces lèvres s'étirer de satisfaction : Natsuki ne l'avait pas reprise sur son tutoiement. Elle installa l'assise contre la porte, alluma la lampe, se déchaussa de ses élégants escarpins et s'enroula dans la couverture. Essayant de ne pas penser que ce repas était totalement surréaliste. Elle perçu le craquement des baguettes, suivit d'un « bonne appétit » à peine audible.

« Bonne appétit, Natsuki-han. »

Elle considéra le plateau sur ses genoux : un bol de soupe miso, un autre de chirashi et tout un assortiment de tempura et de yakitori. D'un coup de baguette, elle se saisit d'un morceau de poisson cru. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas tellement faim.

« Natsuki-han va-t-elle m'ignorer, maintenant qu'elle a de quoi manger ? »

Une quinte de toux fit immédiatement écho à sa question, suivit d'une voix trahissant sa confusion :

« Non, bien sûr que non ! De quoi voulez-vous que nous parlons?

\- Tu pourrais déjà commencer par me tutoyer. Et puis pour le reste, on peut avoir une conversation disons, de tout ce qui a de plus banal ? »

Un silence. Et Shizuru se dit que cette soirée n'allait finalement pas être facile. Le timbre glacial qui lui répondit confirma ses craintes :

« Tu te doutes que je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter, non ? »

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre :

« T'es quoi au juste ? Une sorte de psy? Tu cherches à réaliser une thèse sur mon cas, c'est ca ?

\- Un médecin, à vrai dire. » Elle préféra ignorer le sarcasme, poursuivant en toute innocence :

« Enfin, bientôt : je suis en dernière année d'internat. Mais pas en psychologie comme Natsuki-han semble le croire. Je me spécialise en pharmacologie, dans la branche épidémiologie pour être plus précise.

\- Ah ouais ? Moi qui croyais que t'étais qu'une simple stagiaire. La livraison à domicile c'est donc le domaine des dernières années? »

A sa façon de parler, totalement désinhibée, Shizuru devina que la bouteille de saké avait déjà été entamée. Elle espéra qu'elle n'avait pas prit de médicament avec.

« Disons, que cette fois-ci était exceptionnelle. » Elle hésita et opta pour une demi-vérité :

« J'avais eu une nuit assez courte et mon chef a préféré me coller aux livraisons plutôt que de me laisser aux analyses.

\- Je vois. Les insomnies, je connais ca aussi. »

Amusée, elle ne corrigea pas le malentendu, préférant saisir cette occasion pour réorienter la discussion :

« Tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? C'est normal si tu ne sors pas… »

Un éclat de rire stoppa ses propos.

« Tu crois que je suis une sorte d'otaku ? Une geek qui passe ses journées devant son ordinateur à se gaver de chips et de soda ? Ben je t'arrête tout de suite. C'n'est pas le cas. Je fais du sport tout les jours, je mange sainement. Si je veux quelque chose je me le fais livrer, si je veux une information, internet me la donne. Je travaille et j'ai un salaire plus que correct. Alors ne me prends pas pour une nolife, OK ! J'veux juste qu'on m'foute la paix !»

La jeune femme se tut reprenant probablement son souffle, laissant Shizuru dans un mutisme embarrassée.

« Désolée.» Natsuki murmura au bout de quelques secondes. « Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de m'entretenir avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas grave Natsuki-han. Tu travailles dans quel domaine ?

\- Dans l'illustration. » Son timbre incertain marquait une nouvelle fois son trouble pourtant elle continua :

« Je réalise des pochettes d'albums, des livres, parfois des pages web…enfin, ce genre de truc.»

Shizuru hocha la tête avant de se reprendre :

« C'est intéressant. » Machinalement elle avait sortie son Smartphone, et lancé le moteur de recherche. _Natsuki Kuga illustration._ La page afficha une multitude de dessins, de logo. Et une photo. Shizuru cliqua dessus.

« Tu as travaillé pour la maison "_Nobi Nobi !" _?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Shizuru sourit. La photo, en noir et blanc, représentait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année penchée sur une table à dessin, un crayon en main. Ses cheveux sombres négligemment noués, cachaient partiellement un visage aux traits doux et dont le regard clair, surement bleu ou vert, reflétait une certaine spontanéité. _Une jolie femme,_ nota Shizuru avec tendresse. Une avec qui elle aurait volontiers flirté durant une nuit entière.

« Parce que je te vois. elle plaisanta.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu viens de me chercher sur internet? » Natsuki s'exclama, amusée. C'est une vieille photo tu sais ?

\- Elle a été prise avant ton accident ? » Shizuru osa demander et elle ne fut pas surprise du mutisme qui s'en suivit. Après tout, depuis le début du repas elle avait l'impression de devoir apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

« Je n'ai rien eu de tel. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ca ?

\- Ton ordonnance. Tu prends des antidouleurs. Je suppose que c'est à cause d'un accident que…

\- Tu supposes mal, Doc'. » elle réfuta et Shizuru sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce surnom.

« Alors pourquoi vis-tu recluse ? »

Un temps d'hésitation.

« Pourquoi veux-tu en parler ?

\- C'est un sujet de conversation comme un autre. »

Elle entendit un raclement contre le bois. Surement que son interlocutrice devait changer de position. _Ou peut-être était-elle juste entrain de partir…_Mais Natsuki reprit aussitôt :

« Y a d'autres sujets. Par exemple : qu'est-ce qui pousse une jeune femme à passer sa soirée à faire la conversation devant une porte ? C'est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on discute de ca. »

_Peut être parce que cette jeune femme n'as pas envie de rejoindre une chambre vide. Peut être parce qu'elle ne veut plus passer ses nuits dans les bras d'inconnues…_ Son estomac se contracta violemment et elle regretta de pas avoir prit également une bouteille de saké.

Jamais elle n'avait eut autant conscience de perdre peu à peu le contrôle de sa vie, d'avoir une existence aussi pitoyable et vide de sens.

Pourtant c'était elle qui s'était enfermée dans ce cycle infernal.

La mort de ses parents, deux années auparavant, avait été pour elle comme une libération. Oh, bien sûr elle avait eut de la peine, un chagrin toujours présent dans son cœur. Mais aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était sentie, pour la première fois de sa vie, libre. Elle avait quitté sa région natale, dilapidé son héritage dans l'achat d'un appartement en plein centre de Tokyo, refusé une bonne fois pour toute l'_omiai _prévu et elle s'était réinscrite à la faculté de médecine selon ses propres choix.

La première année avait été vécue avec une frénésie nouvelle, comme si elle devait rattraper en quelques mois son adolescence perdue, étouffée par les carcans moraux d'une famille trop conservatrice.

Une fuite totale, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Et finalement, arrivée sur ses 27 ans, la griserie était passée, et il ne lui restait plus qu'un sentiment de solitude et de vide.

« Hey Doc'…Dit quelque chose s'il te plait. On va parler d'un autre truc, d'accord ? Tu es originaire de Kyoto, c'est ca ? »

D'une main tremblante, le jeune médecin s'alluma une cigarette, cherchant à retrouver son assurance avant de répondre.

« De Yawata, c'est dans la préfecture de Kyoto. Natsuki-han est perspicace.

\- Pas vraiment, elle rigola. T'as un sacré _Kansai-ben_.

-_ Ikezu_, tu te moques de moi !

\- Tu vois ! » Elle entendit un rire provenir de derrière le bois et puis, plus doucement :

« Je trouve que c'est un joli dialecte. »

A ce compliment, son cœur s'emballa. Elle prit le temps d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, savourant la fraicheur de la nuit et cet instant pour le moins atypique.

« Tu commences à connaître beaucoup chose sur moi ». elle murmura et Natsuki lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Tu as l'avantage de savoir à quoi je ressemble, ce n'est pas négligeable. »

Un sourire et Shizuru chercha dans son sac à main son portefeuille. Elle tergiversa un instant entre diverse pièces d'identités puis opta finalement pour une carte étudiante datant déjà de quelques années. _Comme ca on sera quitte, Natsuki._

Elle la fit glisser par la trappe. Attendit que l'accès s'ouvre du cotés intérieur.

Rien.

« Tu ne voulais pas savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Quelques secondes d'embarras et Natsuki enchaina, mine de rien :

« Tu as fini de manger ? Tu veux un café ?

\- Un thé, si tu as. » fit Shizuru, étrangement déçue.

« Pas de thé, désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon il est tard, je vais rentrer. »

Pas de réponse. Elle ramassa ses affaires, remit le zabuton, le plaid et la lanterne dans le sas. Sa carte étudiante n'avait pas bougée de place. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper puis se ravisa. _On verra bien._

« _Ökini_ pour ce repas, Natsuki-han.

\- Tu reviendras ? »

La question prit de court la jeune femme :

« Seulement si tu le veux. »

Un silence, un doute.

« La semaine prochaine ? Même jour ? »

…

Adossée contre sa porte, Natsuki n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle venait de lui proposer un autre rendez-vous. Mais cette soirée, bien que totalement étrange, avait été agréable.

Elle se pencha pour attraper ses affaires laissées dans le sas.

Un objet tomba au sol.

La carte donnée par Shizuru.

Elle avait aimé cet échange et une part d'elle-même souhaitait connaitre davantage cette jeune femme. Mais prendre cette photo, mettre un visage sur cette personne…C'en était presque trop pour Natsuki. Pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une inconnue parmi tant d'autre. Une anonyme.

Regarder cette photo, c'était lui donner une identité, en faire une personne à part entière, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait nouer des liens affectifs. _Quelqu'un que tu pourrais perdre…_

Avec précaution, elle ramassa la carte, prenant soin de ne pas voir la photo qui l'ornait. Elle la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour…mais pas ce soir._

Elle ouvrit son flacon d'Effexor, fit tomber une gélule dans sa paume et saisit la bouteille de saké. Une rasade. Son regard se porta sur la pilule. Un moment d'incertitude. _Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ?_

Puis l'habitude reprit ses droits.

.

.

.

**NA : **_Pour Shizuru, j'ai voulu lui donner un accent à couper au couteau : originaire du Kansai, le suffixe -san devient donc -han. Ökini (merci) et ikezu (méchant) font partie du vocabulaire typique du Kansai-ben, mais ca vous le savez déjà. _

_Par rapport à son métier : contrairement à la France, les pharmacies japonaises sont rattachées aux hôpitaux. C'est pour ca que dans la fiction, tous les services sont centralisés dans la clinique._

_Concernant Natsuki, __Nobi Nobi !_ _est une maison d'édition française spécialisé dans les livres d'illustrations japonais. Le nom peut être traduit par " être à l'aise", "se sentir bien". D'une certaine façon, je trouve que ca colle au personnage de Natsuki._


	5. L'enfer, c'est l'incertitude

_Merci pour les reviews et à ceux et celles qui suivent l'histoire. _

**L'enfer, c'est l'incertitude.**

Malgré sa formation médicale, Shizuru venait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un peu de vrai dans l'expression "avoir des papillons dans le ventre", parce que cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle avait cette étrange sensation dans le corps.

De temps à autre au travail. Parfois le soir, dans les bars. Quelquefois la nuit, seule chez elle. Souvent le mardi, quand elle passait sa journée dans une impatience grandissante, se languissant le soir et ses insolites repas avec cette dessinatrice solitaire.

Et puis toujours lorsqu'elle songeait à Natsuki.

Elle soupira bruyamment et une liasse de papier atterrit brutalement sur son plan de travail, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Shizuru-san devrait arrêter de rêvasser.

\- Je ne rêvasse pas, Kanzaki-han. »

Le pharmacien leva les mains en signe de défense, plaisantant avec son interne :

« Mille excuses, mais tu avais l'air tellement intrigué par le plafond ! »

Elle lui sourit en retour, se penchant sur de nouvelle analyse à réaliser.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

\- Ca a toujours été le cas. » Shizuru objecta mais son supérieur poursuivit :

« Tu n'arrives plus en retard, tu as meilleurs mine et hormis ces quelquefois où je te surprends à dormir debout, tu es d'une assiduité remarquable. »

Shizuru faillit rougir. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son comportement. Est-ce que c'était le seul fait de rencontrer Natsuki qui l'avait changée à ce point ? C'est vrai qu'elle ressentait moins le besoin de sortir tout les soirs, et même s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des nuits disons assez remplies, la fréquence de ses conquêtes nocturnes avait nettement diminué.

« Tu vois : encore dans les nuages! »

Elle sourit poliment, décidant de l'ignorer. Après tout, aujourd'hui c'était mardi.

…

_Bière, café, soda et jus de fruit._ Natsuki relut une dernière fois sa liste de course. Rien ne manquait à l'appel. A part peut-être…Elle déplaça le curseur pour retourner dans ses achats.

_Du thé ! Voila ce que j'ai failli oublier._

Elle étouffa un juron en voyant les produits s'afficher : _Y en a autant que ca ?! _Thés classiques, thés parfumés, thés verts, thés noirs…Et elle n'avait aucune idée des gouts de Shizuru. Elle faillit rire : la voila prête à faire une crise de panique pour une bête question d'infusion.

Elle fit défiler sa page, choisit quatre thés au hasard, valida sa commande puis quitta le site.

Playliste lancée.

Elle prit quelques instants de réflexions en considérant la carte de Shizuru, toujours posée sur son bureau. Une carte étudiante si elle se fiait au tampon de la préfecture de Kyoto.

Le jeune médecin ne l'avait pas réclamée durant leurs derniers repas, et elle, elle ne lui pas avait pas redonné. Peut-être que Shizuru avait oublié, peut-être que tout ca n'avait au final aucune importance.

Ses doigts vinrent effleurer la surface plastifiée. Un geste indécis.

Elle s'était attachée à elle. Aussi impensable que cela puisse lui paraitre c'était le cas. Mais, elle s'était attachée à plein d'autres choses également : sa Ducati par exemple. Et puis elle était aussi totalement fan de _Man vs Wild_, aussi. _Imbécile tu compares un être humain à une série télé !_

Elle requitta la carte.

Non, pas si idiot que ca. Shizuru était, au même titre qu'une émission, son occupation du mardi soir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir dans cette relation.

Rassurée par ce constat, elle enfila son jogging. Pour se conforter dans son idée, elle goba un cachet de Vicodin et lança son tapis de course à pleine vitesse.

…

Shizuru inhala une dernière bouffée de cigarette, garda un instant la saveur âcre dans sa bouche avant d'en rechasser la fumée.

A ses pieds s'étalaient les restes de son repas. Un traiteur italien, cette fois-ci. _Pour quelqu'un qui ne sort jamais, j'ai l'impression de faire avec elle un tour du monde culinaire, _elle nota ironique, en écrasant son mégot.

« Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, Shizuru-san…

\- Oublie le -san, s'il te plait. Je suis peut-être un peu fatiguée, c'est vrai. »

Elle devait soutenir sa thèse d'ici quelques mois et elle avait vraiment pris du retard. La majorité de ses soirées étaient désormais consacrées à son travail. Sauf le mardi évidement.

« Je te fais chauffer un thé ?

_« Ökini_, Natsuki. »

Elle entendit la jeune fille se relever et ses pas s'éloigner de l'entrée. Machinalement, ses doigts jouèrent sur son paquet de tabac, sortant déjà une autre cigarette. _Tu fumes trop, Shizuru._ Pour chasser son envie, elle s'obligea à observer la véranda dans ses moindres détails, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à connaître les lieux par cœur.

« Natsuki ne me fera-t-elle jamais rentrer chez elle ? » elle demanda dans un murmure tandis que la trappe s'ouvrait sur un plateau de thé.

« Shizuru… » Il y avait du reproche, peut-être même de la déception dans sa voix. Comme si elle venait de rompre un accord tacite, prononcé à demi-mots durant leurs entrevues nocturnes.

« Désolée.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis navrée. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Le jeune médecin soupira en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Evidemment, elle pensait que cela allait la mener où toute cette histoire ? Combien de temps pouvait encore durer ces rendez-vous qui n'en étaient même pas?

« Tu…Tu continueras quand même à venir, Doc'? »

_Je ne sais pas_, elle aurait aimé lui dire. Mais elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres :

« Bien sûr. »

….

Du bout des lèvres, elle expira un filet de fumée. La volute s'éleva un instant dans les aires avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre entrouverte.

A demi habillée, Shizuru réprima un frisson. Et puis encore un autre lorsque des bras vinrent enlacer sa taille. Un geste qui n'exprimait aucune affection.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?»

Un haussement d'épaule, une nouvelle aspiration.

« Tu es une étrange femme, Shizuru…

\- On me le dit décidément bien souvent. »

Un rire et l'étreinte se resserra, invitant la blonde à se retourner.

« Si on te le dis souvent c'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vrai, non ? »

Un instant Shizuru eut envie de lui rétorquer que chacun était forcement étrange à sa manière, mais il était presque cinq heures du matin et l'envie de discuter, tout comme celle de partager un moment charnel, n'occupait plus son esprit. Elle se contenta alors de lui offrir un sourire de sphinx, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« Tu vois, reprit la femme sans se démonter, je t'avais déjà remarqué depuis un moment, avant de me décider à t'aborder. J'avais remarqué ton manège… »

Une de ses mains quitta la cambrure de ses reins, remontant le long de son bras pour lui voler sa cigarette.

Une inhalation et elle poursuivit :

« T'as dû en briser des cœurs, hein ? »

Shizuru resta impassible, ne sachant trop où la femme voulait mener cette discussion, tandis que celle-ci se rapprochait de son oreille, susurrant :

« Mais dis moi, ma belle Shizuru, durant toute ces nuits as-tu réellement eu du plaisir ? »

.

.

.


	6. L'enfer, c'est la peur

_Un chapitre qui devrait ravir certaines attentes …enfin peut-être._

**L'enfer, c'est la peur.**

Essoufflée et totalement trempée, Shizuru parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la véranda.

Elle frappa brièvement et s'alluma une cigarette pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« C'est moi.

\- Shizuru ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard. » Elle eut un rire nerveux, en dégageant quelques mèches humides de son visage. «C'est pas vraiment mon soir. »

A vrai dire, cette soirée s'annonçait comme une véritable galère : elle avait fini plus tard, s'était endormie dans le Yurikamome pour se réveiller trois stations plus loin et dès sa sortie de la gare, un déluge hivernal s'était abattu sur elle.

« Non…non pas pour ton retard. Natsuki reprit indécise. Mais il pleut et je pense qu'il doit faire froid maintenant dehors. » Un temps d'arrêt et le cœur de Shizuru battit à tout rompre, appréhendant ses prochains mots.

« On devrait annuler, le repas, ce soir.

\- Oh… » C'était logique. Elle aurait dû y penser avant de venir : il tombait une averse, elle était trempée et elle avait pensé quoi au juste ? Que manger dehors par ce temps était une bonne idée ? Vraiment. _Tu t'es tellement attaché à cette femme que tu ne fais même plus preuve de bon sens…_

« Tu as raison, c'était stupide de ma part de venir.

\- Tu es déçue ?

\- Juste gelée. » Un lourd silence accueillit ses mots. Peut-être avaient-ils été prononcés avec trop d'amertume. Et lorsque Natsuki lui consentit enfin une réponse, elle semblait à bout de souffle.

« Attends un instant s'il te plait. »

_Ou peut être sur le point de pleurer._

« Natsuki ? Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Shizuru entendit un cliquetis. Le son caractéristique d'une porte qu'on déverrouille. Mais ce n'était pas possible. La voix de Natsuki lui parvint alors, presque étouffée, plus ténue qu'à l'accoutumé :

« C'est…c'est ouvert. Rentre. »

Shizuru avança sa main vers la poignée :

« Tu es sûre ?

\- Non. » Un rire nerveux et Shizuru se recula.

« Mais j'en ai très envie. »

La jeune femme jeta son mégot, hésitante sur la suite des événements.

« Je peux appeler un taxi. Tu n'es pas obligée…

\- Tu ne veux pas ? »

Oui, elle le voulait. Depuis des semaines. Shizuru soupira face à ses propres craintes et ouvrit finalement la porte.

.

Il faisait chaud et sombre à l'intérieur, et immobile devant l'entrée Shizuru dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux se décident à habituer à l'obscurité.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Aucun rapport avec le repère de quelque misanthrope paranoïde.

Les lieux étaient épurés et spacieux: une grande cuisine ouverte sur un salon éclairé par une vaste verrière. Les zafu et zabuton posés sur le tapis de nattes, le shikibuton occidental faisant office de canapé et les parois de papier de riz occultant les fenêtres donnaient un aspect très traditionnaliste au loft. Au milieu de tout ca, le home cinéma et l'installation Hi-fi dernier cri ne pouvaient que faire tache.

Une mezzanine surplombait la pièce, probablement dédiée à la chambre et à la salle de bain et sous elle, un espace de sport avait été aménagé. Face à elle, un large plan de travail parcourait quasiment tout le mur pour s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Prés des marches, Shizuru pouvait distinguer une moto, un roadster surement mais elle ne s'y connaissait guère en mécanique.

Et à cotés de l'engin, presque acculée contre le mur, une silhouette.

« Laisse tes affaires à l'entrée. J'ai mis de quoi te sécher. »

En silence Shizuru ôta manteau, veste et escarpins à talons haut avant de s'enrouler dans la serviette. Et puis d'attendre dans une atmosphère de plus en plus pesante.

« Tu…tu peux t'assoir tu sais. » Shizuru hocha imperceptiblement la tête et obéit à cette voix frêle, prête à se briser. Elle prit place sur le futon et fixa l'écran géant où un film avait été mis en pause. Son regard quitta l'image d'un shérif shootant un zombie pour se poser sur la table basse au pied du canapé. Un carnet de croquis était ouvert sur une succession d'esquisse et d'aquarelle. Des dessins pour enfants. A leur cotés, deux boites de médicaments accompagnées d'une bouteille largement entamé de _Super Nikka._

« Il me faut un peu de temps, Doc'. »

Au son de sa voix, Shizuru comprit que Natsuki s'était déplacée.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec quelqu'un. Dans la même pièce. »

Elle était juste derrière elle, peut-être à quelques centimètres et Shizuru frémit à cette proximité nouvelle.

« Mais ca va aller. »

Elle s'était de nouveau éloignée.

« Enfin je crois. »

Pour finalement s'arrêter.

Sur sa gauche.

Doucement, Shizuru tourna son regard sans vraiment oser bouger.

La jeune femme était assise en tailleur sur un coussin, prés du canapé. Pieds nus, vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un jeans élimé, elle paraissait fragile avec ses grands yeux verts braqué sur elle. Shizuru nota qu'elle n'avait guère changé par rapport à la photo. Peut-être les traits de son visage étaient moins juvéniles, ses cheveux nettement plus longs mais il y avait toujours la même franchise dans son regard.

Elles restèrent un moment à se dévisager, s'appréhender avant que Shizuru se risque à enfreindre le silence :

« Natsuki …

\- Tu es très belle. » La phrase, presque enfantine, surprit Shizuru. A vrai dire, en ce moment même, avec son mascara qui coulait sur ses joues, ses cheveux collés sur sa nuque et ses vêtements trempés, elle se sentait tout sauf _belle_. Et elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Natsuki, rougissante et les mains plaquées sur sa bouche comme pour ravaler ses mots.

« J'ai plus l'habitude, désolée ! Je raconte n'importe quoi, enfin non…

_\- Ökini._ Shizuru l'interrompit dans ses propos maladroits. C'est gentil de dire ca. Mais tu es sûre de vouloir que je reste ? »

La dessinatrice hocha gravement la tête. Puis elle se redressa avec un peu plus d'assurance et noua ses cheveux. Une longue chevelure ébène qui cascadait jusqu'aux creux de ses reins.

« Tu dois avoir faim. » Elle lui dit et sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

Un instant après, Shizuru avait devant elle une omelette sucré, un bol de riz aromatisé accompagné de légumes marinés.

Natsuki quant à elle avait retrouvé sa place à quelques mètres d'elle, sur son zafu. Son regard était toujours rivé sur elle. Imperturbable.

« Tu ne manges pas ?

\- J'n'ai pas très faim. »

Shizuru soupira presque. Si les repas sous le porche lui avaient toujours paru quelque peu surréaliste, empreint d'une folie douce, cette situation là était carrément …étrange_, kettai_ comme on disait par chez elle, mais elle piqua quand même dans son assiette. C'était simple mais délicieux.

« Natsuki cuisine très bien. » Un rire nerveux lui répondit :

\- Pas le choix si j'ai envie de me passer des restaurants et autres traiteurs. »

Le timbre de sa voix s'était radouci et Shizuru comprit que peu à peu la jeune femme s'habituait à sa présence.

Pourtant, il faudra encore un repas avant que Natsuki consente à manger avec elle et bien deux autres avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à ses cotés.

.

.

.

**NA : **_Pour Natsuki : Le zabuton et le zafu sont deux coussins traditionnels japonais : le premier fait office de siège (notamment pour les repas) et le deuxième (rond) est plutôt utilisé pour la méditation, le yoga... Le shikibuton désigne à la base le matelas du lit traditionnel. Le shikibuton occidental est simplement un canapé clic-clac avec un futon comme matelas._


	7. L'enfer, c'est la dépendance

_Merci pour les reviews et à ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction ! A partir de maintenant l'histoire risque de s'accélérer quelque peu…_

**L'enfer, c'est la dépendance.**

« Finalement toi et moi, on est pas si différente que ca. Tu n'aimes pas plus les gens que moi.» Natsuki finit sa phrase en reposant ses couverts, guettant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que les repas interposés s'étaient transformés en vrai diner. Et à chaque fois c'était un défi pour elle de lire les émotions sur le visage de la blonde.

C'est avec satisfaction, qu'elle la vit donc arquer un sourcil, en signe de surprise, ses baguettes en arrêt entre son assiette et sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca ?

\- Ton métier. »

Un nouvel instant de plaisir lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. Elle étouffa un rire et attrapa son flacon d'Effexor.

« Je suis médecin, j'aide les personnes.

\- Non, tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux. Tu fais des analyses, ce n'est pas pareil. » Natsuki argua, en souriant et goba une gélule.

« Et toi ? Tu as vraiment besoin de ces tranquillisants ?

\- Change pas de sujet, Doc'.

\- D'accord. » En face d'elle, l'interne esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle but un peu de son thé, fixant de ses yeux chocolats la dessinatrice avant de reprendre, joueuse:

« Voila ce que je te propose : une réponse pour une autre. Je te dis si tu as raison ou pas et toi tu réponds à ma question. Cela convient à Natsuki ?

\- A toi l'honneur. »

La jeune femme reposa ses baguettes, jambes croisées sur son zabuton. Elle sembla un instant réfléchir avant de se lancer :

« Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ou pas les gens. »

Natsuki s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Shizuru, d'un geste de la main la fit taire.

« Ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as raison : je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour aider mon prochain. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est le savoir, faire des expériences, monter des protocoles et pouvoir les appliquer. Dans mon domaine, il n'y a pas de patient. Juste des virus et des bactéries. »

Elle fit une pause pour porter son breuvage à ses lèvres, et laissa une Natsuki indécise:

« Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question, là. »

Shizuru haussa les épaules :

« Disons alors que je viens d'une famille très conservatrice et j'ai été éduquée selon certains préceptes. Montrer ses sentiments, rire, pleurer, n'importe quelles émotions, signe d'attachement est un déshonneur. Tu apprends vite à ne pas aimer les gens. C'est plus facile.»

Natsuki grimaça légèrement en pensant à l'enfance qu'avait dû endurer la jeune femme. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, plus doucement, ne sachant trop où les mènerait cette conversation :

« Et ils le prennent comment ta préférence envers les femmes ? »

Shizuru n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. C'était seulement une supposition de la part de la brune et le visage de Shizuru ne trahit aucuns troubles à ces mots. Cependant quelque chose, peut être dans le plissement discret de ses lèvres ou dans la manière dont ses longs cils papillonnèrent, indiqua à Natsuki qu'elle avait vu juste. Et qu'elle était allée trop loin avec cette question.

_Imbécile, tu défends ta moindre parcelle d'intimité et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à piétiner celle des autres. Finalement en t'enfermant, c'est les autres que tu protèges de toi et non l'inverse._

« Oublie ca, Doc'. Ca fait deux questions et surtout ca ne me regarde pas.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux. C'est tout.» Elle posa sa tasse et enchaina avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui déstabilisa Natsuki :

« A toi maintenant ! As-tu réellement besoin de tous ces cachets ou bien n'es-tu qu'une sale junkie ? »

La dessinatrice rougit à l'insulte mais ravala sa colère. Après tout elle estimait l'avoir bien méritée.

« J'en ai besoin. Je prends des analgésiques pour des douleurs persistantes et des anxiolytiques pour soigner ma phobie sociale.

\- _Ikezu _: je sais que tu me mens!

\- Shizuru…

-Non, elle l'interrompit cette fois-ci avec sérieux. Tu viens de prendre un tranquillisant et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si angoissé que ca en ma présence. Mais peut-être que je me trompe ? »

Natsuki ne put qu'approuver. Elle était bien avec la jeune femme, la soirée jusqu'à présent était agréable et il n'y avait eu aucune raison qu'elle prenne ce cachet.

« Avant le repas, je t'ai aussi vue accompagner ta bière d'un Vicodin. Tu ne semblais pas avoir mal.

\- Si t'as déjà ta réponse, pourquoi tu m'pose cette question ? » Natsuki rétorqua, hargneuse. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être aussi à découvert_._

« Pour voir si tu était honnête avec moi. Shizuru lui répondit avec détachement.

\- Ben voila : je suis une menteuse et une pauvre toxicomane! Maintenant que tu le sais, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais m'en aller. »

Son cœur sembla se resserrer dans sa poitrine.

« Vraiment ? » elle s'empressa de demander d'une voix sourde. Shizuru n'avait pourtant pas bougé, se contentant de la fixer, impassible avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Un mouvement, peut-être pour se lever et Natsuki se saisit vivement de ses mains, la forçant à rester à sa place.

« Vraiment ? » balbutia-t-elle de nouveau tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, confuse, sur les doigts fins qu'elle emprisonnait fébrilement entre les siens. La sensation était étrange. Douce et chaude. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

« Ecoutes… » Elle quitta son coussin pour se rapprocher d'elle, au point de sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Troublant et dérangeant. Et qui ne l'aidait guère à trouver les mots pour s'excuser.

« Je… Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait. C'est juste que, tu vois, j'en ai réellement eu besoin, et je crois que peu à peu ca a dérapé. Pendant longtemps je n'ai eu que ca dans ma vie. Mais maintenant ca peut changer. Je vais arrêter d'en prendre autant, d'accord ? Je ferais attention, promis. Mais ne part pas comme ca, s'il te plait. »

Elle osa enfin lever son regard vers le médecin. Un doux sourire ourlait les lèvres de celle-ci et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

« Tu…tu ne comptais pas vraiment t'en aller, hein ?» elle s'enquit, la gorge encore nouée d'angoisse et les yeux pleins de larmes. Shizuru acquiesça.

« Tu t'es moquée de moi ! » Le rire espiègle de Shizuru confirma ses mots. Mais effaça néanmoins sa peur et sa colère. Les doigts, autours des siens, enserrèrent leur prise, réconfortant, tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait avec tendresse :

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas pour si peu. Mais tache de te souvenir que tu viens de me faire une promesse. »

…

Shizuru se hâtait aux travers les couloires de la clinique. Elle n'était pas encore en retard mais elle devait passer à la pharmacie avant de prendre son service.

Le sol immaculé de l'hôpital, les parois d'un blanc éclatant et la lumière crue des néons lui rappelèrent un instant le dernier film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu en compagnie de Natsuki. _Tu penses décidément trop à elle…_ Elle passa devant le bureau de la directrice, Haruka Suzushiro, et face à la mine autoritaire qu'elle affichait, elle laissa échapper un rire: Oui Haruka-han serait décidément parfaite aux commandes d'une _Umbrella Corporation !_

L'officine rattachée à la clinique était déjà ouverte. Elle passa dans l'arrière boutique, où la pharmacienne en chef s'affairait déjà sur les ordonnances.

« Yukino-han », elle la salua et la femme se retourna vers elle ajustant ses lunettes :

« Shizuru-san. Encore en charge des livraisons ce matin ?

\- Si on veut. » Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle utilisait en générale pour obtenir quelques faveurs :

« J'aimerai avoir accès à l'ordonnance de Kuga Natsuki. »

La pharmacienne se renfrogna, mais Shizuru savait qu'elle céderait à sa demande. Yukino-han n'était pas connu pour sa force de caractère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shizuru avait son dossier en main.

« Un renouvellement par mois pour du Vicodin HP et de l'Effexor 150mg. C'est beaucoup trop.

\- C'est le docteur Youko Hélène qui est en charge de ce cas. » Yukino s'installa à ses cotés avec deux tasses de thé.

« Ca doit faire cinq ans qu'elle n'a pas vu sa patiente. Et ce type de traitements n'est plus adapté.

\- On peut réduire la posologie. Ou si c'est un problème de dépendance, je peux lui prescrire un placebo. »

Shizuru réfléchit un instant. Non, pas de placebo. Natsuki devait être consciente de son sevrage.

« Garde les mêmes doses, elle dit finalement. Mais passe la en Vicodin ES et en Effexor 75 mg et tiens moi informé pour les prochains renouvellements, s'il te plait. Je m'occuperai de sa livraison désormais. »

.

.

.


	8. L'enfer, c'est la mélancolie

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

**L'enfer, c'est la mélancolie. **

Le silence.

Un calme nocturne comme les appréciaient Natsuki.

Aucun son mise à appart la mine de plomb effleurant son calepin, le ruissellement de la pluie sur sa verrière.

Et le souffle léger d'une respiration, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Natsuki reposa son crayon et d'une main fébrile se saisit de sa tasse de café. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un sentiment sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Peur, appréhension. Trouble. Nervosité. Excitation, aussi.

Son regard se porta sur le coin de son bureau, là où habituellement trônaient fièrement ses flacons d'Effexor et Vicodin et sa fidèle bouteille de _Super Nikka_, ses compagnons d'insomnies.

Un soupir.

Shizuru, en plus d'avoir changé son traitement, lui avait fait ranger ses médicaments dans sa pharmacie. Et exit la bouteille de whisky quand le docteur était là.

Pourtant cette situation aurait bien mérité deux gélules de ce bon vieux anxiolytique et le tout noyé dans une triple dose d'alcool.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à boire son café et à ouvrir sa boîte d'aquarelle.

En quelques touches, elle posa les premières couleurs. Châtain, ocre et sanguine. Les pigments se diluèrent sur le papier, et Natsuki resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées, son pinceau en main.

Excitation.

Oui, peut être. Parce que la situation était nouvelle. Peut-être parce que d'une certaine façon, c'est elle qui l'avait voulue. Mais peur aussi, car elle ne savait pas où tout cela la mènerait.

Un bruit attira son attention et refermant son bloc à dessin, elle se tourna vers le canapé.

Shizuru venait de se réveiller.

Elle cacha son sourire, amusée de la surprendre ainsi, les joues rougies de gêne et ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille. La jeune femme passa une main dans sa frange, chassant des mèches claires de son visage, et regarda autours d'elle quelques peu perdue, s'excusant presque :

« J'ai… J'ai cru que je m'étais endormie dans le métro...»

Natsuki resta à sourire tandis que Shizuru reprenait ses esprits :

« Il est tard ?

\- Presque une heure du mat'. »

Le médecin se releva d'un bond, attrapant dans un même geste sa veste et fila aussi sec vers la sortie :

« J'ai raté la dernière rame ! Je vais appeler un taxi…

\- Je t'ai préparé la chambre. »

Shizuru s'arrêta nette et face à sa confusion, Natsuki éclata de rire.

« J'ai pas osé de te réveiller, désolée. Mais maintenant tu peux monter dormir. Mon lit est probablement plus confortable que le shikibuton. Je t'ai mis des vêtements pour la nuit, de quoi prendre une douche si tu veux…

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai encore du travaille.

\- Non, je veux dire : tu es sûre ?»

Natsuki prit un temps de réflexion. Elle avait cogité évidement à la question pendant les quelques heures où Shizuru dormait innocemment sur son canapé. _Mais maintenant_…maintenant elle réalisait que c'était un nouvel cap dans leur relation qu'elles allaient franchir. _Un tournant important de ma vie…_

Nerveuse, elle baissa la tête.

« Non…non, je n'en suis pas sûre. » Elle répondit en toute honnêteté puis ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux du médecin, soutenant son regard inquiet.

« Mais j'ai envie que tu restes, ce soir. »

….

L'écran de son portable affichait 3h25. Et Shizuru avait envie de fumer. _Décidément cette nuit sera courte…_ elle se força à garder encore un moment les yeux fermés, espérant chasser son envie. Mais la situation était trop étrange. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Elle se redressa. La chambre de Natsuki était à l'image du reste de son loft. Calme et épurée, aux antipodes de son appartement dans un pur style tokyoïte. Un dépaysement total et agréable.

Sa main effleura le matelas, lissant les plis du drap et elle se surprit à rougir en pensant que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de dormir à cette place.

_Vraiment, il te faut cette cigarette._

Pas le choix. Elle se leva et constata, qu'en contrebas, la lumière était restée allumée. Natsuki était toujours penchée sur sa planche à dessin, absorbée par son ouvrage.

Machinalement, elle fouilla dans ses habits à la recherche de son briquet et de son paquet de tabac tandis qu'elle continuait à observer la jeune femme. Elle s'imagina un instant caresser cette longue chevelure de jais, écarter quelques mèches soyeuse de sa peau d'albâtre pour pouvoir enfin embrasser sa nuque et puis remonter le long de sa gorge…

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force, tentant d'éloigner ses pensées dérangeantes de son esprit. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi..._Natsuki avait confiance en elle, elle s'était peu à peu ouverte, l'avait laissée entrer dans son intimité peut être au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain, _et toi tu es prête à tout briser !_

Elle coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et jeta son paquet sur la pile de ses vêtements. Résolue à chasser de son esprit ses sentiments naissants.

.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Les marches de l'escalier avaient trahi sa présence, et en signe d'excuse Shizuru se contenta d'agiter sa cigarette.

« Vraiment… » Natsuki poursuivit, en reprenant son dessin. « Tu me fais la morale mais t'es aussi accro que moi. Je devrai peut-être trouver un moyen pour t'empêcher de fumer, Doc'. » elle menaça, sadique, tandis que du bout de son pinceau elle lui indiquait quand même :

« Prés de ma Ducati, mets-toi à cette fenêtre. »

Sans un mot, Shizuru déverrouilla la vitre laissant un peu de fraicheur hivernale pénétrer dans la pièce. Le crépitement d'une flamme, une longue aspiration et elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, imperturbable dans son travail, piochant avec soin dans les couleurs, laissant son pinceau courir sur le papier sans sembler tenir compte de sa présence.

Un temps d'arrêt et Natsuki reposa ses outils pour s'étirer. Un grognement de douleur.

« Ca va ?

\- C'n'est rien, Doc'.

\- Tu as le droit de prendre des cachets si tu as vraiment mal, Natsuki. »

Un haussement d'épaule pour seule réponse tandis que Shizuru savourait une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu as prit tes anxiolytiques ce soir ? elle questionna doucement.

\- Ouais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? » La tension plus que visible dans le corps de la jeune femme confirma ses mots.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…

\- Arrête ca Shizuru, lâcha-t-elle exaspérée, tu sais qu'il me faut juste du temps. C'est comme tout… »

Natsuki laissa sa phrase en suspens pour porter une main à sa nuque, grattant l'arrière de son crâne, masquant probablement sa gêne alors que Shizuru éteignait sa cigarette.

Le médecin referma la fenêtre et après un temps de réflexion, elle s'approcha de son amie pour poser lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, défiant ses propres vœux.

« Si au moins tu me disais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider… »

Ses doigts se hasardèrent sur sa peau, appuyant doucement sur les muscles raidis et un soupir de satisfaction lui parvint.

« Ca fait du bien ? » Shizuru s'enquit, essayant de garder une certaine contenance et Natsuki se borna à un hochement de tête. Les mains de la brune se placèrent soudain sur les siennes, stoppant ses gestes.

« Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? » Sa voix était affreusement rauque, dévoilant son trouble mais ce fut bien pire lorsque Natsuki commença à écarter une des bretelles de son débardeur, dénudant ainsi son omoplate. Une cicatrice s'y trouvait, une marque étoilé, hâlée sur sa peau claire.

« On t'as tirée dessus…

\- Trois balles. Epaule, estomac, et une dernière dans la cuisse. J'ai eu de la chance. À ce qu'on m'a dit.»

Fébrilement elle remit en place son habit tandis que Shizuru reprenait maladroitement son massage, dans une ambiance plus que tendue.

« Ca fait du bien Doc', Natsuki finit par chuchoter, mais il est presque quatre heures du mat', tu dois aller dormir maintenant.

\- Et toi ? »

Un rire nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être plus tard. »

…

Quand Shizuru descendit prendre son déjeuner, elle comprit aussitôt que la dessinatrice n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Je t'ai fais chauffer ton thé, elle lui annonça d'une voix âpre de fatigue, et y a un bento, si tu veux, pour le midi, à ton travail.

\- _Ökini, _c'est adorable. »

Elle se servit une tasse et revint s'assoir prés du plan de travail que la brune avait déserté. La planche était couverte de croquis : des formes éthérées à peine ébauché, d'aquarelles aux couleurs diffuses jusqu'à certains tracés troublants de réalisme.

« T'aime bien ? » Le timbre voilé de Natsuki marquait son appréhension et une certaine gêne aussi.

« C'est moi ? » C'était purement rhétorique comme question, elle se reconnaissait parfaitement avec son habituel tailleur trop sévère et son long trend coach couleur crème. Et puis même, les expressions, les gestes…tout y était.

« Je…je t'ai imaginé dans la vie de tout les jours, enfin j'ai essayé… » Elle se justifia, gauchement, alors que Shizuru se regardait, silhouette esquissée, attendant sur le quai d'une gare, buvant un thé à la terrasse d'un bistro, en blouse de médecin observant au microscope quelques curieux parasites, au bras d'une femme aussi, ombre fantomatique, ou encore endormie dans une rame du Yurikamome, surplombant une Tokyo nocturne éclatante de lumière.

« C'est magnifique, Natsuki… » Ses doigte effleurèrent le grain du papier, suivirent le contour de son visage.

« Mais j'ai l'air si triste…

\- C'est que… » Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Natsuki grimacer, mal à l'aise :

« Tu es souvent triste, je trouve… »

.

.

.


	9. L'enfer, c'est l'indifférence

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews._

**L'enfer, c'est l'indifférence. **

« Shizuru-Hime a un amoureux. »

Shizuru ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son repas. Chie Harada et Aoi Senou du service des urgences. Deux infirmières inséparables et surtout les pires commères.

Elle entendit le claquement des plateaux se poser simultanément sur sa table avant qu'Aoi reprenne avec emphase:

« C'est tellement romantique : j'imagine déjà un jeune homme, riche et ténébreux. Peut-être l'héritier d'une grande famille…

\- Et qui sait ce qu'il a dû faire pour pouvoir enfin ravir le cœur de notre chère Shizuru-Hime ! » Chie termina dans le même élan d'exaltation. _Vraiment_, songea l'interne, _les infirmières sont les pires créatures qu'on puisse rencontrer dans les cliniques…_

« C'est Fujino-han, pour vous. » Elle reposa ses baguettes, consciente qu'elle n'échappera pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ca ? »

D'un même geste, elles désignèrent le bento.

« On a remarqué que depuis maintenant trois semaines, tout les mercredis, Fujino-san vient déjeuner à la cafétéria avec un beau bento.

\- Je pourrais très bien le préparer moi-même.

\- Que le mercredi ? réfuta Chie avec amusement. Et pourquoi pas les autres jours ?

\- Peut-être parce que les autres soirs je travaille sur mon mémoire et qu'une fois par semaine j'aime prendre le temps de cuisiner. »

_Et paf ! Que vas-tu redire à ca ?_ Avec une certaine satisfaction, elle reprit son repas.

« Mais on a d'autres preuves, Chie poursuivit, néanmoins, imperturbable.

\- Depuis deux mois tu es différentes, continua Aoi.

\- Tout les mardis tu te dépêches de partir, renchérit Chie.

\- Et le mercredi matin tu arrives avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ca ne trompe pas : tu vois bien quelqu'un ! »

_Et moi qui pensais avoir une discrétion légendaire…_ Elle laissa durer le suspense avant de consentir à leur répondre:

« Si vous êtes déjà persuadées que j'ai un fiancé, pourquoi alors me poser la question ?

\- Mais pour avoir des détails, bien sûr ! »

Un sourire énigmatique, et Shizuru attrapa du bout de ses baguettes un morceau de poulet citronné.

Des détails ? Elle aurait pu leur en fournir des tas. A commencer que ce beau ténébreux était une demoiselle. Qu'il ne s'agissait hélas pas de son amante, mais d'une simple amie. Et surtout que désormais elle la voyait également le vendredi soir.

…

Installée à son bureau, Natsuki souriait, amusée et avec une furieuse envie d'immortaliser en quelques coup de crayons cette scène. Clichée certes. Mais tellement agréable à regarder : une jeune femme vêtue d'une simple nuisette, ses longues jambes enserrant le carénage nerveux de son destrier mécanique, les volutes de fumée tourbillonnant autours d'elle et en arrière plan une nuit constellée.

« Natsuki ne m'écoute pas… » Le _Kansai-ben_ de Shizuru la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Désolée. » Elle détourna son regard, vaguement gênée. « Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si ca ne te manquais pas de faire de la moto.

\- Un peu, elle concéda. Mais je passe mon envie sur des jeux de circuit.

\- Ca ne doit pas être pareil, quand même. »

Elle entendit la fenêtre se refermer et quelques instants plus tard, Natsuki devina la présence de la jeune femme, derrière elle.

« Toujours sur tes dessins ? Shizuru questionna, prenant appuie sur ses épaules. Quelques mèches blondes et encore humide d'une récente douche vinrent chatouiller son cou, et aussitôt Natsuki sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Non, pas ce soir, je regarde juste un film. Mais toi, va te coucher.

\- C'est bon, Natsuki. Je ne travaille pas demain, je peux rester un petit moment avec toi si tu veux. »

La pression sur ses épaules s'accentua et Natsuki eut un rire nerveux :

« Tu tombes littéralement de fatigue et je ne pense pas que tu aimes ce genre de film, Doc'. »

Du doigt, elle pointa son ordinateur, mis en sourdine, où un centre commercial était pris d'assaut par une horde de mort-vivants.

Les mains remontèrent sur sa nuque, caressantes, tandis que Shizuru lui soufflait :

« C'est comme ca que tu vois le monde extérieur, Natsuki ?

\- Non…enfin peut-être. »Elle hésita et Shizuru vint gentiment ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a pas que des monstres dehors. » A regret, la dessinatrice sentit la jeune femme s'éloigner d'elle.

« Tu viendra dormir, ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Natsuki entendit les escaliers grincer et un instant plus tard, la lumière de sa mezzanine s'éteignit.

Il était presque trois heures du matin et à l'écran une femme se faisait malencontreusement découper par une tronçonneuse.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsuki se glissait dans sa chambre.

Un regard vers la porte de sa salle de bain où se trouvaient ses précieux alliés.

Un temps de réflexion. _Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? _Oui, désespérément oui. Mais Natsuki, ce soir, avait décidé d'être plus forte que sa peur. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Shizuru, qu'elle était la dernière personne à pouvoir lui faire du mal.

Alors, avec précaution, le cœur battant la chamade, elle prit place dans son lit, sursautant presque quand son amie, d'une voix éraillée de sommeil, lui chuchota :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

\- hum. » Concis comme réponse mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

« On peut un peu parler si tu veux, si ca peut te rassurer…

\- J'n'ai pas peur. »

Ses yeux quittèrent le plafond pour se poser sur la silhouette couchée prés d'elle. Drapée dans la couverture, la jeune femme lui tournait le dos. _Belle, mais tellement seule,_ elle réalisa.

« Pourquoi tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? »

Elle observa les épaules de son amie se contracter, à quelques centimètres d'elle, mal à l'aise. La question avait fait mouche. Et en voyant le silence s'égrener Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser : pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin de blesser son entourage ? Il en avait toujours été ainsi. A_vant_. Peut-être pour se conforter, peut-être pour se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que les _autres_…Quoiqu'il en soit elle avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à observer et décortiquer le comportement de ses amis. Et leur balancer en pleine gueule leurs faiblesses quand l'occasion se présentait.

Et maintenant elle reproduisait ce vice sur Shizuru. Essayant de percer les défenses de la jeune femme, ses secrets._ Mais Shizuru n'est pas "les autres" ! _ Non, Natsuki se rassura en gardant son regard sur la silhouette tendue à ces cotés. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'elle agissait. Du moins elle l'espérait sincèrement. Elle avait envie de connaître cette jeune femme. La connaitre davantage.

« Pourquoi crois-tu ca ? Shizuru lui répondit finalement, sans émotion.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de ta vie sentimentale et, si tu voyais quelqu'un, je doute que tu serais chez moi ce soir.

\- Natsuki est toujours aussi perspicace. » Shizuru plaisanta, avant de reprendre avec plus de pudeur :

« Il y a eu une époque où je fréquentais réguliérement les bars, où je collectionnais les aventures sans lendemain. » Elle fit une pause, peut-être embarrassée, puis termina sa phrase d'une traite :

« Finalement tout ce que je retiens de cette période c'est je ne sais pas y faire en amour…

\- Si tu m'avais connue, à ce moment là… j'aurai été une de tes conquêtes…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le cœur de Natsuki, qui jusqu'à présent battait à tout rompre, sembla se figer.

« Non, continua doucement Shizuru inconsciente de son trouble, rassure-toi. »

Natsuki garda le silence, fixant le dos de la jeune femme.

Dans le calme nocturne, elle se prit à l'imaginer un de ces soirs, dans un bar aux lumières tamisées, accoudée au zinc, son long trend coach posé à ses cotés. Une boite de jazz peut-être et le pianiste jouerait un morceau des Doors, _Riders On the Storm _par exemple. Ses yeux caramels scruteraient la salle enfumée, à la recherche d'une compagne nocturne, d'un regard déjà tourné vers elle. Et elle en trouverait c'est sûr: Shizuru était une femme magnifique. Elle aurait juste alors à esquisser un sourire, peut-être que ses longs cils s'abaisseraient dans une timidité feinte, attirante, mais Natsuki voyait déjà sa proie s'avancer vers elle, lui offrir un verre, discuter, flirter. Et puis la main de Shizuru se poserait sur la sienne, concrétisant sa prise, quelques mots seraient susurrés à l'oreille de l'inconnue, peut-être rougirait-elle mais elle suivrait Shizuru, c'était certain.

Une véritable prédatrice, songea Natsuki, les yeux toujours braqués sur la jeune femme. Si près d'elle à présent.

Son esprit divagua de plus belle_…Il suffirait qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je serai perdue …je n'oserais pas bouger, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à s'avancer et capturer mes lèvres. Je ne pourrais pas la repousser…et elle continuerait ses caresses, ses mains remonteraient le long de mon corps, relevant peu à peu mon t-shirt jusqu'à complètement me dévêtir. Je serais totalement à sa merci…rien ne l'empêcherai d'enlever mes derniers vêtements et ses gestes se feraient plus intime, passant de mon ventre à l'intérieurs de mes cuisses…et alors je n'aurais plus qu'un souhait…_

_Retourne-toi, Shizuru, s'il te plait retourne-toi._

Natsuki déglutit péniblement, tentant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. _Ce n'était pas une question, Shizuru, j'aurais été une de tes conquêtes, crois-moi._

Elle resta, muette, à contempler ce dos immobile, pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient s'étirer comme des heures. _Retourne-toi…_

Et finalement, un bruissement de drap, un mouvement.

Shizuru, lui faisait face.

Paisiblement endormie. Si belle, si seule. _Si vulnérable…_ Natsuki se redressa lentement, indécise et troublée, dominant la jeune femme. Ses doigts repoussèrent quelques mèches rebelles sur son visage serein. Elle s'aventura à caresser ses lèvres pleines, entrouverte. _Cela serait si simple…_ Elle se pencha, goutant à son souffle, humidifiant ses propres lèvres. _Vas-tu réellement faire ca, Natsuki ?_ Son regard descendit sur le corps de la belle assoupie…_Je pourrai faire bien plus encore… _Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, timidement, tandis que sa main se posait sur sa poitrine, en un geste retenue, suivant délicatement le galbe de ses seins.

Un gémissement de plaisir et avec horreur, elle s'écarta de la jeune femme. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?!_

Elle quitta son lit. Direction la salle de bain. Boite d'Effexor. Sans un regard en arrière, elle descendit dans son salon, attrapant au passage sa bouteille de whisky.

Canapé. Trois gélules. Et une large dose de _Super Nikka._ Et puis encore une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre…

La dernière chose dont elle eu conscience, fut la sensation d'une douleur fulgurante, quand sa tête heurta le sol.

.

.

.

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Un peu plus long que les autres, mais il n'arrivera pas avant le 14 Juillet^^_

_Pour patienter d'ici là : trois références de film d'horreur se sont glissées dans la fiction…est-ce que vous saurez les retrouver ?_


	10. L'enfer, c'est de vivre sans toi

_C'est sympa de constater que même si la fiction est en français, des lecteurs d'autres pays la lise et la commente. Merci beaucoup !_

_Rated M pour ce chapitre._

**L'enfer, c'est de vivre sans toi.**

Une lumière vive. Désagréable. Natsuki referma les yeux. Une main sur son visage, son front, ses paupières et encore cette lumière. _Laissez-moi…_On la secouait. _Foutez-moi la paix…_Mais toujours cette lumière et cette main qui la malmenait violement.

Difficilement, elle se força à se réveiller, tentant d'interpréter la situation.

Pourquoi Shizuru s'amusait-elle à lui mettre une lampe dans la gueule? Elle avait perdue la tête ou quoi ?! Et puis pourquoi semblait-elle crier ? _Trop compliqué…_ une douleur cuisante sur la joue ramena son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle lui parlait toujours.

« Quoi ?

\- Suis mon doigt.

\- Hein ?! »

Une autre claque. Sans comprendre elle obéit et Shizuru sembla un instant soulagée.

« Tu as mal ? »

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà les mains de Shizuru palpaient son crâne à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

«C'est bon, Shizuru, je vais bien…»

Un feulement de douleur : le médecin venait de toucher sa tempe.

« Rien de casser, ca a l'air d'aller, tu risques juste d'avoir un hématome. »

Shizuru s'écarta finalement d'elle pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Dans un même geste, elles se tournèrent vers la table basse, contemplant muettement le flacon d'anxiolytique et la bouteille de whisky tout deux encore ouverts.

« Regarde-moi. » La voix de Shizuru brisa leur torpeur, mais les yeux de la brune restèrent obstinément braqués sur la table.

« Natsuki. »

Elle releva timidement la tête, rencontrant le regard du médecin. Peur, colère et pire que tout : déception. Dans un silence coupable, la jeune femme attendit un mot, un geste de son amie. Un cri de reproche, un éclat de voix.

Mais rien. Désespérément rien.

Shizuru était une statue de cire assise sur son canapé, le visage ciselé par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Les mains crispées sur le bord de son déshabillé de soie violette et superbement immobile dans le jour naissant.

Une statue fixant une autre statue.

Si elle en avait eu le courage, Natsuki en aurait pleuré.

Et puis un affaissement d'épaule, ses mains qui relâchèrent son habit et Shizuru se leva.

_C'est fini_, réalisa soudain Natsuki. _C'est fini : elle part._

Ses sauts d'humeurs, sa distance, son étrange phobie…le médecin pouvait gérer, mais Natsuki savait que jamais elle lui pardonnerait ca. _"Ca'' quoi au juste ?_ Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire.

_Ne te fâches pas, Shizuru…Ne te fâche pas._

Elle regarda, impuissante, la jeune femme s'éloigner d'elle, se diriger vers la mezzanine pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, Natsuki. C'est aussi simple que ca. »

La voix était basse, emplie de rancune et d'amertume. Elle s'était arrêtée néanmoins, attendant peut-être n'importe quoi lui prouvant qu'elle avait tort.

Mais toujours à terre, la gorge nouée d'angoisse, Natsuki ne pouvait pas parler. Alors elle se releva, fébrile, trébuchant maladroitement vers elle, agrippant sa taille pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

L'obliger à la regarder malgré ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés à son approche.

Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas après avoir comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, pas maintenant qu'elle commençait petit à petit à vaincre ses peurs.

Mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas sortir. Alors elle l'embrassa. Gauchement. Tentant d'approfondir leur étreinte, de la retenir désespérément.

« A…arrête ça, Natsuki. »

Les mains de Shizuru se placèrent sur ses épaules afin de la repousser, doucement mais fermement.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

\- Je t'ai embrassé. »

Un rire nerveux, et rougissante Shizuru murmura :

« Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte.

\- Non, Natsuki avoua, cette nuit je veux dire, pendant ton sommeil… »

Un instant de confusion durant lequel Natsuki, plus que honteuse, ramena son attention au sol.

« C'est pour ca que tu as voulu te suicider ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Ses yeux remontèrent instantanément, dévisageant, incrédules, le visage peiné de son amie.

« Ce n'était pas un suicide ! Je voulais juste dormir, être sûre que je ne ferai rien de stupide ! Que je ne _te_ ferais rien de mal…

\- C'est ca le problème, Natsuki. » Shizuru secoua la tête, peut-être aussi lassée du comportement de la jeune femme. Elle continua tout de même:

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller, m'en parler. Mais encore une fois tu as préféré te réfugier dans ton monde. Tu réagis toujours comme une enfant…

\- C'n'est pas de parler dont j'avais envie, cette nuit…

\- Et je ne t'aurais pas repoussée, au contraire. »

C'était une déclaration, Natsuki en avait conscience pourtant aucune des deux femmes n'osaient bouger.

\- Et maintenant ? » Natsuki finit par demander, la voix confuse mais bien plus assurée que le regard désemparé de Shizuru. C'était à elle, pour une fois, de prendre le contrôle, de lui montrer justement qu'elle n'était pas une gamine.

Ignorant son appréhension et les battements affolés de son cœur, Natsuki porta alors ses mains sur le visage immobile de son amie. Ebauchant l'arête de son nez, passant sur le pli de ses lèvres, modelant ses pommettes, le contour de sa mâchoire.

Essayant par ses simples gestes d'appréhender le corps de la jeune femme, de se rassurer aussi.

« Et maintenant, Shizuru ? »

Natsuki redemanda avec une confiance fébrile tandis que ses doigts, continuant leur découverte, glissaient sur sa gorge, traçaient la ligne de sa clavicule, de ses épaules pour courir le long de ses bras nues, marquant les muscles émaciés, s'arrêter à l'arrondie de ses coudes et repartir sur ses avants bras dans un frisson à peine contenue.

_Et maintenant, Shizuru…_ Mais Shizuru était toujours figée, une statue qu'elle façonnait désormais à sa guise.

Ses doigts enlacèrent brièvement les siens avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Ils suivirent leurs courbes, attrapèrent le drapé de son déshabillé pour remonter lentement sur ses flancs, redessinant sa silhouette voluptueuse.

Un gémissement qu'elle prit comme un consentement et Natsuki se permit de la dévêtir, de dévoiler le grain de sa peau.

Mais toucher n'était plus suffisant. Elle avait besoin de la sentir. De la gouter.

Ses lèvres vinrent alors souligner les lignes tendues de son cou, descendirent sur sa clavicule avant qu'elle esquisse de sa langue le galbe de sa poitrine, appréciant les changements de textures, de couleur tandis que ses pouces brossaient les pointes durcies des seins.

« Tu…tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? »

Une supplique que Natsuki se dépêcha de combler. Elle captura entre ses lèvres le souffle erratique du jeune médecin, fit taire contre sa bouche ses propres soupirs alors que les mains de la blonde enserraient fiévreusement sa taille, empoignaient avec urgence le bord de son t-shirt.

« Je…Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une femme. » Natsuki haleta entre deux baisers et lorsque Shizuru lui répondit, elle semblait tout aussi à bout de souffle :

\- Et tu es sûre de vouloir..? »

La brune se saisit de ses poignets, retenant son mouvement dans un geignement de frustration.

« Non, elle expira, non…j'en suis pas sûre. »

Pourtant son emprise se relâcha, laissant à Shizuru le soin de retirer son habit.

« …Non, mais j'en ai très envie. »

Son t-shirt tomba au sol et elle reprit ses caresses, tentant de ne faire plus qu'un avec ce corps si désirable alors que Shizuru se hâtait de découvrir le sien, d'en explorer chaque parcelle. Du creux de sa nuque aux bouts de ses seins, de ses épaules nerveuses à la cambrure de ses reins.

« On devrait monter…aller dans ta chambre. »

Un regard voilé de désir en direction de l'étage.

« Non…trop loin. »

Natsuki resserra son étreinte, poussant la jeune femme vers son canapé, l'obligeant à s'y assoir. Alors qu'elle allait la rejoindre, Shizuru l'arrêta, les mains placées sur son ventre. Avec une langueur folle, elle entreprit de lui ôter ses derniers vêtements, sillonnant du bout des doigts le plat de son abdomen, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Bientôt, sa langue brulante vint se substituer à ses mains pour savourer sa peau jusqu'à l'embrasser intimement.

Natsuki ravala un râle de plaisir en sentant cette délicieuse intrusion. Ses mains se posèrent sur la chevelure blonde, s'emmêlant dans les mèches claires pour l'inciter à continuer. Descendirent peu à peu sur ses épaules, s'y cramponnant férocement lorsque la jeune femme attrapa ses hanches pour approfondir sa caresse. Tremblèrent inconsciemment, quand le rythme se fit plus rapide, plus vorace, presque désespéré.

« T'a…arrêtes pas… »

Mais Shizuru, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, se reculait d'elle.

« Continue….s'il te plaît. »

Sans tenir compte de sa plainte, Shizuru s'empara d'elle, la renversant sur le futon.

« Pas comme ca… »Le murmure rauque de la blonde faillit lui faire perdre la tête.

« Pas comme ca. » elle lui susurra à son oreille tandis que ses doigts fins frôlaient sa nudité, une délicieuse torture, avant de finalement accéder à la demande muette de Natsuki.

Le visage enfouie contre son épaule, celle-ci savait qu'elle ne tiendrait guère plus de temps. C'était peut-être trop rapide, trop urgent…pourtant elle n'avait plus peur. Nue contre le corps de la jeune femme, elle savait qu'elle avait perdue le contrôle : elle se sentait fragile, à sa merci. Mais également en confiance. _Protégée, _elle réalisa dans les limbes de son plaisir.

Elle se cambra, suivit la mesure imposée par son amie, calquant son souffle sur le sien tandis que sa main descendait sur le ventre satiné de Shizuru, s'immisçant sous la dentelle de son shorty.

« Plus tard. » La blonde lui intima en attrapant son poignet, le bloquant au dessus de sa tête. Natsuki tenta de capturer sa bouche, mais ses lèvres se dérobèrent aux siennes pour se poser sur son front. Un baiser rassurant, tandis que contre son cou Natsuki s'abandonnait silencieusement à sa jouissance.

…

Shizuru ramena un pan de couverture sur les épaules dénudées de Natsuki.

Par la verrière, elle pouvait voir le jour s'étioler alors que l'heure du soir arrivait à grand pas. Le jeune médecin eut un sourire : elles avaient passé la journée au lit, faisant l'amour, dormant un peu, refaisant l'amour pour se rendormir quelques temps…Et ca avait été étrange, déroutant et, d'une certaine façon, émouvant. Oh, rien à voir avec un sentimentalisme mièvre digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose! Non, au contraire, il y avait eu de la maladresse dans leurs échanges, une précipitation certaine…mais surtout de la spontanéité, un véritable abandon salvateur aussi.

Elle écarta quelques mèches sombres du visage endormie de Natsuki, lovée contre elle, et effleura par mégarde l'ecchymose naissante sur sa tempe.

« Hum…

\- Je t'ai fais mal_ ? »_

Elle chuchota, soucieuse, et les yeux verts de la dessinatrice papillonnèrent un instant, avant de se poser sur elle. Immenses, tellement grands qu'à cet instant Shizuru cru qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre.

« Ca va. elle murmura, encore ensommeillée.

\- Je dois aller fumer, désolée.

\- Vraiment Doc'… »

Avec un rire d'excuse, elle s'écarta de ce corps chaud et se leva. Un instant pour se couvrir et trouver son paquet de cigarette et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

La première bouffée de cigarette lui fit tourner la tête, elle n'avait pas fumé de la journée et bien trop vite le gout de nicotine vint remplacer celui de Natsuki encore présent sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit un grincement feutrée : la jeune femme l'avait rejointe. Et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

« J'ai perdue ma mère, lorsque j'avais 12 ans. Un accident de voiture. C'était ma seule famille, ma seule amie et du jour au lendemain je n'ai eu plus rien. Ca a mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par me reconstruire. Je suis restée en maison d'accueil jusqu'à mes 18 ans et mon entrée en école d'art. Puis j'ai décroché un job d'illustratrice chez "_nobi nobi !"_ …C'était bien, j'avais des amis, une vie sociale. Mais j'étais une emmerdeuse. »

Elle eut un rire nerveux :

« Une vraie : obligée de pousser à bout les gens pour voir s'ils tenaient vraiment à moi, pour être sûre qu'ils m'abandonneraient …Tu te rappelles, du Tokyo Joypolis en 2009? »

Un attentat, si Shizuru se souvenait bien : des hommes armés avaient pénétré dans la grande salle d'arcade tokyoïte et ouvert le feu pour elle ne savait plus quelle revendication politique.

« Oui, elle répondit simplement.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû être là. Mes amis ne voulaient pas sortir ce jour là mais j'ai fait ma chieuse. J'ai insisté. Et quand je me suis réveillée, dix jours plus tard, une fois de plus j'avais tout perdu, tout mon univers venait de s'effondrer. Alors j'ai commencé à m'isoler, d'abord sous couvert de ma convalescence, puis avec quelques mois sabbatiques. Pour finalement quitter mon travail : je ne me sentais plus dans l'ambiance de l'entreprise. Petit à petit j'ai reconstruit mon monde, à l'intérieur de ces murs. Réconfortant, sans risque mais surtout seule. Et puis tu es venue frapper à ma porte… »

Shizuru se retourna, soutenant le regard franc de son amie, lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu as changé tellement de chose dans ma vie, Shizuru. »

Elle s'avança, embrassant chastement sa chevelure noire.

_Toi aussi._

.

.

.

_Finalement j'ai décidé de faire un épilogue, donc un prochain post devrait arriver d'ici peu (et lui, sera vraiment le dernier)._

_Un petit mot sinon : concernant l'agression de Natsuki__, j'ai essayé de chercher un événement qui avait réellement eut lieu …bon, rien trouvé : pas d'attentat, de grosse prise d'otage, de fusillade ou autres durant ces cinq dernières années au japon. Même si Le Tokyo Joypolis existe vraiment, j'ai dû inventer le reste…mais maintenant je sais que le Japon est l'un des pays les plus sûrs au monde __ :)_


	11. L'enfer, c'est rien

_Merci beaucoup pour les review et d'avoir suivit cette fiction._

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !_

**L'enfer, c'est rien. **

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

Machinalement, le regard de Natsuki quitta sa tablette graphique pour se lever vers le ciel bleu que laissait entrapercevoir sa verrière avant de se poser finalement sur Shizuru.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que celle-ci avait délaissé son long trench coat au profit d'une veste plus légère et maintenant que Natsuki y réfléchissait, aujourd'hui elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple mais élégant chemisier.

« On est au printemps… c'est ca ? »

Le rire malicieux de sa compagne lui répondit et puis un bras autours de sa taille qui la détourna de son travail.

« On est en juin Natsuki. Je pense qu'on peut désormais commencer à parler d'été. »

Rougissante, la dessinatrice se renfrogna. A vrai dire, depuis quelques années elle avait à peine prêté attention aux événements extérieurs et le temps s'était écoulé, jour après jour, saison après saison sans qu'elle paraisse réellement s'en rendre compte.

D'une certaine façon, c'était Shizuru qui lui avait permis de s'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité.

D'abord avec leur diner atypique du mardi. Et puis avec sa venue plus régulière, les vendredi soirs. Des instants qui avaient marqué les semaines de la brune, donnant un nouveau repère à son existence solitaire.

Quand leur amitié avait évolué dans une relation plus intime, il y avait déjà de ca quelques mois, le médecin avait décidé de venir un soir sur deux lui rendre visite. Et maintenant que ses examens étaient terminés, Shizuru était là tout les week-ends.

Si Natsuki avait eu plus de courage, elle lui aurait proposé depuis longtemps d'habiter avec elle.

Même si dans le fond, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Son loft était son cocon, un endroit rassurant et protecteur. Mais pour Shizuru, il ne serait qu'une prison. Et il était hors de question pour Natsuki d'y laisser Shizuru s'y renfermer.

Reposant son stylet, elle fit face à son amante, profitant de sa proximité pour lui prendre un baiser.

« Le temps passe vite. la brune se justifia gauchement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce lac, pas loin d'ici ? Tu m'en as souvent parlé…

\- Le plateau de Lizuna ». répondit Natsuki, perplexe. Un hochement de tête, et Shizuru ajouta distraitement :

« Les cerisiers doivent être encore en fleur à cette époque de l'année… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, en attente d'une réponse. Une réponse que Natsuki n'était pas encore en mesure de lui fournir. Avec regret, elle vit l'espoir s'étioler peu à peu dans les yeux de son amie alors que le silence s'égrenait lentement entre elles.

Il n'y aura pas de réponse, elles le savaient parfaitement.

Honteuse, Natsuki laissa Shizuru se relever, et partir mine de rien dans la cuisine. Elle entendit la porte de son frigo s'ouvrir puis l'instant d'après, le bruit d'une cannette se poser sur son plan de travail.

Ses doigts se nouèrent un instant sur ceux encore posé sur le rebord froid de la boisson. Une demande de pardon qu'elle savait que Shizuru lui accorderait sans même hésiter.

Et c'est dans ces moments là que Natsuki se détestait véritablement. Elle et ses faiblesses.

…

« Shizuru… »

Son prénom brisa lentement son repos. Elle mit à peine un instant à se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement, mais dans le lit de Natsuki.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? elle demanda d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

\- J'ai…je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Retenant un soupir, le médecin chercha son portable laissé au sol. Trois heures du matin et elle ne dissimula pas le deuxième soupir qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ferme les yeux et ca viendra. »

Son ton avait été ferme, mais elle devait bientôt se lever et ses journées, avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, étaient éreintantes.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle se cala davantage contre le corps de son amie, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Prenant alors conscience du rythme effréné de son cœur.

« Tu…tu vas finir par me quitter. »

La voix de Natsuki était altérée par la peur et malgré sa fatigue, Shizuru comprit aussitôt que sa compagne faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Elle y était désormais habituée.

Plus de médicaments pour Natsuki depuis cet incident. Un incident qui leur avaient permis certes de dévoiler leur véritablement sentiment mais qui, pour Shizuru, restait encore teinté d'effroi pur quand elle se souvenait du corps inerte de la jeune femme. Et des longues minutes qui s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle réussisse à la réveiller.

Le sevrage avait été dur dans les premiers temps et pour l'encourager, Shizuru avait même considérablement réduit sa consommation de tabac.

Il y avait eu quelques heurts, quelques disputes mais au final, les douleurs de Natsuki s'étaient estompées tout comme sa dépendance.

Mais pas sa phobie.

Et sans médicaments, les crises d'angoisse de la jeune femme étaient revenues au galop.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

Doucement elle caressa le visage tremblant de la brune, essayant de rendre son geste le plus rassurant possible. Mais en vain.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi…il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous deux. »

Les mots la blessèrent. Et le pire, elle le savait, c'est que c'était voulu par Natsuki. Elle la testait, éprouvait ses sentiments. Mais Shizuru tenait bon comme à chaque fois.

Elle se redressa, faisant face au visage anxieux de son amie, tenta d'embrasser ses lèvres qui se dérobèrent à son approche. Ses doigts enserrèrent son menton, forçant le baiser. Et il ne fallut guère de temps pour que Natsuki lui rende son geste avec ferveur.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ?» Shizuru rompit finalement l'échange. Un hochement de tête.

« Alors ne pense pas à de telle chose d'accord ? »

Natsuki approuva en silence alors que Shizuru, roulant sur le cotés, l'attirait contre elle.

« Il n'y aura jamais de sortie avec des amis, des restaus, de cinéma ou encore de voyage…tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait plus d'angoisse dans la voix de Natsuki, juste une certaine consternation.

« Tu ne sortiras jamais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je sais : tu sortiras un jour. Je te fais confiance. »

Aucune réponse et Shizuru se laissa bercer par le rythme désormais régulier du cœur de son amie.

.

Lorsque son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, la place à ses cotés était vide

Avec une certaine appréhension, Shizuru enfila à la hâte un déshabillé pour descendre en urgence, balayant des yeux le loft.

Personne devant la planche à dessin, pas plus que sur le canapé et la cuisine était également déserte.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche, Shizuru remarqua enfin la jeune femme.

Assise au sol, à peine vêtue d'un débardeur, Natsuki faisait face à la porte d'entrée.

En quelques pas, Shizuru fut à ses cotés, l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Natsuki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Son intonation trop rapide et aiguë trahissait sa récente peur, mais Natsuki sembla à peine le remarquer.

« Je voulais sortir. »

Son regard passa de la mine dépitée de son amie à la porte toujours close. Elle se permit un rire de soulagement.

« Natsuki ne peux sortir ainsi dénudée dans la rue, ca ne se fait pas. Surtout pas en pleine nuit.

\- Imbécile ! rougis la brune. Je comptais juste aller sous le porche…De toute façon, regarde, même de ca j'en suis incapable… »

Sa voix mourut doucement et Shizuru se laissa glisser au sol. Son bras vint s'enrouler autours de sa taille, et sa tête se posa contre son épaule.

« Que tu le veuille, c'est déjà un bon début tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

_Tu ne vas pas me perdre, _Shizuru aurait voulu le lui dire encore et encore et pourtant elle garda le silence. Elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi qu'elle s'en foutait des sorties, de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Et que peut-être, elle aimait cette alcôve qu'elles s'étaient créées dans ses lieux. Qu'elle avait peur de ce qui adviendrait de leur relation, une fois que Natsuki reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Est-ce que l'attirance qu'éprouvait pour elle la jeune femme n'était pas uniquement due à son isolement ? Que se passerait-il quand, dehors, elle renouerait des contacts ? Ne finirait-elle pas par trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais cela aurait-été lâche de la part de Shizuru de lui faire par de ses propres angoisses.

Alors elle se contenta d'ébouriffer sa longue chevelure noire, de se relever entrainant avec elle son amie.

« Un jour tu y arriveras. »

…

Natsuki passa un rapide coup d'éponge sur sa table basse avant d'y enlever les assiettes et les restes d'un repas. Le plus silencieusement possible car Shizuru s'était assoupie sur le canapé.

Après avoir vite fait rangé sa cuisine et lancé le lave-vaisselle, elle revint s'assoir sur le tapis au pied du zabuton. Et étouffa un bâillement.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement sommeil. Mais son loft était plongé dans la torpeur typique d'un dimanche après-midi et seul le ronronnement de la machine emplissait les lieux.

Elle s'étira, laissant ses yeux se perdre un instant dans le ciel duveteux d'un automne proche.

L'été avait filait à toute allure, marqué par les allés et venues de Shizuru et puis des séjours prolongés sous prétexte de fuir la chaleur de la capital.

Et Natsuki peinait à croire que d'ici peu, quelques jours tout au plus, cela ferait un an qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre.

Machinalement, elle passa sa main dans les mèches claires qui auréolaient le visage de son amie.

Ses semaines l'épuisaient, Natsuki s'en rendait bien compte mais le médecin était passionné par son métier. Avec un sourire, la dessinatrice songea aux nombreuses fois où la jeune femme avait tenté de lui expliquer son travail. Natsuki devait avouer qu'elle avait encore du mal à saisir pleinement en quoi consistait la profession de sa compagne, mais à chaque fois elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle racontait.

_Un an…_

Ses caresses se firent plus appuyés, s'attirant un soupir de satisfaction et Natsuki fut un instant tentée de se faire une place à ses cotés, passer son après-midi dans cette douce léthargie qui régnait dans la pièce.

Mais elle avait d'autre projet en tête.

Lentement, elle se recula de la jeune femme et sans un bruit elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle avait une étrange envie en tête. Une envie de faire un cadeau à Shizuru. Une lubie peut-être mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le fond de cette pensée.

Elle ouvrit son placard, chercha dans ses vêtement un jeans pas trop élimé et un chemisier correct. Les habits dataient et en les revêtant, elle eut l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme, encore un peu adolescente, qu'elle avait laissé quelques part au dehors de ces murs.

Mais qu'importe, elle redescendit dans son salon et se planta devant la porte d'entrée.

Ca ne devait pas être si dur que ca, non ?et pourtant …pourtant Natsuki comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais seule.

Elle rejoignit alors le canapé, et avec précaution réveilla Shizuru. Cacha son amusement en voyant la mine surprise de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce…Tu as froid ? »

Natsuki considéra un instant son blouson de cuir, un vieux Furygan qui n'était pas sortie de son placard depuis des années, puis éclata de rire.

« Non, je voulais juste sortir, elle se justifia devant l'air interdit de son amie. Je pensais, je ne sais pas, aller t'acheter des fleures ou pourquoi pas des pâtisseries pour le soir. Le problème… »

Les doigts Shizuru entrelacèrent les siens, rassurants, et elle poursuivit doucement :

« Le problème, c'est que je n'y arriverai pas seule.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Elle hocha la tête et déjà Shizuru se relevait, encore groggy de sa sieste, mais mû d'un sentiment d'urgence. En quelques instants, elle avait enfilé ses escarpins et revêtu une longue veste de velours pourpre.

Devant la porte, Natsuki frottait machinalement ses mains contre son blue jeans, signe de sa nervosité. Shizuru, qui la rejoignait, semblait tout aussi tendue qu'elle. Peut-être même plus. Cela faisait maintenant bientôt un an qu'elles se connaissaient, quelques mois déjà que leur relation était devenue intime et pourtant jamais Natsuki ne l'avais vu dans cette état.

« Tu es sûre ?» le médecin lui demanda.

Natsuki considéra la porte devant elle, encore close.

« Non. »

Un sourire et sa main se posa sur la poignée, actionnant la clenche.

« Mais j'en ai envie. »

.

.

.


End file.
